japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Shourinji "Shourin" Ayumu
Shourinji "Shourin" Ayumu (少林寺 歩) is a defender, and is a midfielder of the original Raimon Eleven. Background His birthday is never mentioned at all. He originally wanted to study martial arts at Manjuyu Junior High. But he entered Raimon Junior High to play soccer. Personality He is described as being a very sweet, and kind hearted person. However he can get serious when he needs to be. He also enjoys training. Appearance He is one of the most smallest main characters in the original Inazuma Eleven series with Teppei being the second. He has black eyes which look like dot crosses, and has long dark brown hair that he tied in a big ponytail. Apart from this ponytail and one bang on his face he is also bald. He has tan skin and strain eyebrows. He mostly wears the Raimon school uniform. However he is always confused for a girl because of his girlish looks and girly appearance. Abilities Tatsumaki Senpuu Kung Fu Head Bunshin Feint Bunshin Shoot Tatsumaki Senpuu Kurukuru Head Kung Fu Attack Ike Ike! Shooting Star Reppuu Dash Dragon Ground Senpuujin Sonic Shot Assist! Noboriryuu Heavy Killer Denrai Houtou Zigzag Spark Dokonjou Bat Air Ride Technique Plus 20 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 Since the Raimon soccer club have only 7 members, thus they had to face the threats of being shut down at any moment. But thanks to Endou Mamoru's effort, they were able to get enough new soccer members before their match with Teikoku Gakuen, and even the legendary striker Gouenji Shuuya. It is also shown that Shourin's legs have a huge amounts of power, as he was able to free Kabeyama from the closet locker door that he was stucked in. Shourin also created a hissatsu for himself, call Kung Fu Head. And then in the final against Teikoku Gakuen, he created another hissatsu, Tatsumaki Senpuu and passed through a member of Teikoku. At the end of season 1, Raimon was victorious and became the champion of Football Frontier. Season 2 After winning the FF, Shourin joins Raimon in fighting against Aliea Gakuen. But he and some other members like Max, Handa, Shishido, and Kageno were badly injured in their first match with Gemini Storm. They were all sad and apologizes to Raimon for not being able to fight with them any longer. But later on when Endou came to visit them in the hospital, he noted that they were all fired up about coming back so they could fight Aliea Gakuen. After Raimon won against Aliea Gakuen's final team, The Genesis, Shourin and the others appeared, this time becoming Dark Emperors' members. With the power of Aliea Meteorite, the Dark Emperors were able to gain absolute advantage during the whole match, as Shourin and Shishido had created a new hissatsu that is called Shooting Star. But when the match was going to end, Endou returned to the keeper position. After defeating all of Dark Emperors' hissatsu, his feeling reached Shourin and the others's hearts, as he broke the Aliea Meteorite, and free them from its dark power. Season 3 Shourin wasn't chosen for playing in Inazuma Japan, but he and the others still practice normally in Raimon, and always cheering on for them. Before their final match with Little Gigant, Shourin and the others sent a video tape to Inazuma Japan, by cheering them happily, and surprised them with the crowed new members of Raimon. In episode 126, when Endou and the third years received their graduation diploma, Shourin and the second years were all crying, because they knew that they'll have to say goodbye to them. He was seen to be apart of the Raimon's gymnastic club for a while. Shourin played happily in their Graduation match, and in the end, he and Natsumi persuaded Endou to tell them his last words, as the former captain of Raimon. 'Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (Anime)' He only appeared at the end of episode 50 when Tenma and his team traveled to the moment when Raimon won the Football Frontier in order to have a friendly match with them. Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokui He is first seen in the opening intro as one of the few people that is chosen to play on a different team for soccer. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Quotes *It's the best Relationships 'Endou Mamoru' 'Shishido Sakichi' 'Kurimatsu Teppei' 'Kabeyama Heigorou' 'Kazemaru Ichirouta' 'Handa Shinichi' 'Someoka Ryuugo' 'Gouenji Shuuya' 'Megane Kakeru' 'Kageno Jin' 'Matsuno "Max" Kuusuke' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Tim Saunders. *His nickname "Shourin" is the Japanese pronounciation of the word "Shaolin", a kind of Chinese martial arts style. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Masako Jo *'English' : ??? :all information on Shourinji "Shourin" Ayumu came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Shourinji_Ayumu Gallery ShourinjiEP127.png|Shourinji gets the ball from Rika. Category:Characters Category:Males